


you are my sunshine

by heavenlyy



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Blood? So trigger warning?, Car Accidents, Christmas Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Ryan is ded, Shane lowkey wants to die, Shane misses his sunshine, graveyards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyy/pseuds/heavenlyy
Summary: Shane Misses His Sunshine.





	you are my sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about the ending, it sucks.

Shane walked out of the graveyard, his hands buried in his pants pockets, the cold air nipping at his nose and ears, turning the skin red under its harsh touch.

It had been a month, a month since the accident, and it had been 2 weeks since they had buried Ryan, his coffin cold and unloving. He had been buried with his Buzzfeed beanie and glasses on, his eyes closed, never to open again. 

It was Christmas morning, Ryan was on his way home from a visit with his family. It had been snowing, the roads slick with wet snow and a thin sheet of ice. Ryan had run off the road, his car smashing into the tree.

He had died on impact, the doctors had told him, trying to give Shane one last sliver of twisted, bittersweet joy to know that at least Ryan didn’t suffer.

But, Shane was still suffering.

It was a pain worse than any he had felt before. It was the feeling of a boa constrictor wrapping itself around Shane’s broken, bleeding heart, squeezing it to the brink of explosion. It was the feeling of waking up in the morning and feeling empty, like you were missing something important, then remembering that it wasn’t just a dream, that your other half was gone.

And wasn’t coming back.

His fingers wrapped themselves around the cold leather of the steering wheel as he drove off from that God-Forsaken place, his grip so tight his knuckles went white. His breath was coming on in puffs of white clouds in front of him, his eyes stinging from the cold wind that filtered in through the open window.

He pulled off fast from the graveyard, wanting to leave it as far behind him as possible. He felt tears in his eyes, whether from the cold or from the hurt in his heart, he didn’t know.

 

He drove, he drove until the sun gave up for the day and began to sink, the moon rising to take its lover’s place in the sky, brining silence and peace over the land. The highway was empty aside from the other few scattered cars, each racing past Shane. He wondered if they felt as lost as he, if they were running away from something.

Or someone.

He looked at the clock, the dashboard glaring a 12:38 at him, and reached for his phone, he should-

He should’ve looked up, because apparently, a woman had been paying about as much attention as him, and had swerved into his lane, though the police and ambulance had reported that she was drunk.

He had died on impact. 

His head hit the steering wheel before the airbags blew, blood splattered across the windows. 

 

He was finally reunited with Ryan.


End file.
